Mari Kita Akhiri
by asukakizuno.p4s
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Nanami dan Tokiya berpacaran dan tiba-tiba Nanami harus pergi meninggalkan Tokiya? Lalu suatu hari Nanami menelpon Tokiya dan ingin putus dengannya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Warning: Character Death Gaje.


**My first Indonesia Story! aku gk tau segemes apa gw ama story ini! BTW ini story bikin greget banget (bagi gw lah. ini yang buat gw sendiri -_-)**

**anyway aku, (kok tiba-tiba alim?) bikin ini dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa jadi maaf kalo ada sesuatu yang reader-tachi gk suka jangan marah ya...**

**Anyway let's start the story!**

* * *

**Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika Nanami dan Tokiya berpacaran dan tiba-tiba Nanami harus pergi ke luar kota? Lalu suatu hari Nanami menelpon Tokiya dan dia ingin putus dengan Tokiya. Apa yang akan terjadi?**

** I don't own Uta no prince-sama**

**Warning: Character Death**

**Mari Kita Akhiri fanfic  
**

Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu itu sedang memandang sebuah kuburan. Kuburan teman yang sangat ia cintai. Tetapi dengan tangannya sendiri ia telah membunuhnya. Perempuan yang mempunyai nama Nanami Haruka itu memandang batu nisan kuburan itu dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menjengukmu. Pasti kau kesepian. Aku masih ingat waktu aku pertama kali melihat mu. Kau sangat tampan. Bagaikan seorang pangeran dari dunia lain. Matamu… seperti air laut yang mengalir sangat tenang. Kau dulu juga pernah menyanyikan ku lagu yang bisa membuat semua perempuan jatuh cinta pada mu. Tapi… sekarang aku tidak bisa mendengar suara itu lagi karena…. Aku membunuh mu… dengan tangan ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya tapi… aku melakukan ini karena aku…"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, air mata Nanami yang ia sudah tampung, mengalir hingga membasahi mukanya. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Nanami hanya ingin melupakan kenangan yang kelam itu…

_**Flashback**_

_"Ano… Ichinose-san…"_

"Apa?"

"Suara mu… sangat indah…tapi… kau kelihatan sedih. Ada apa?"

"Sedih? Aku tidak mengerti kata-kata mu."  
"Etto… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya…"

"… kau gadis yang aneh. Tapi kau kelihatan menyenangkan."

"A-aku? M-m-menyenangkan? T-tapi semua orang bilang aku aneh…"

"kan tadi aku sudah kau aneh. Ahahahaha!"

"jangan tertawa… itu tidak lucu…"

"tapi muka sangat lucu! Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa!"

"Ichinose-san! Sudah cukup! Itu menyakitkan tau!"

"Maaf… jangan marah ya…aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti mu… hanya saja…"

"hanya saja apa? Kau dari tadi hanya tertawa memandang lucu muka ku."

"iya iya. Aku minta maaf. Gomen!"

"tidak akan"

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mu. Tapi hanya ini saja. Lain kali tidak~"

"mana mungkin aku memaafkan orang yang mempermainkan hati seseorang. Apalagi orang itu sangat dipuja banyak perempuan"

"Maaf… aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud… hanya saja…"

'kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersuara seperti itu? Dia baru saja kelihatan senang… jangan-jangan ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia katakan' pikir Nanami

lalu Nanami memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Tokiya dan memegang tangan Tokiya yang dingin itu. Setetes air mata menetes dari mata Tokiya dan mengenai tangan Nanami yang sedang memegang tangan Tokiya. Nanami yang menyadari air mata itu lalu melihat muka Tokiya dan memerhatikannya. Dan dugaan Nanami benar. Dia menangis. Tokiya yang disebut pangeran dingin itu karena tatapannya yang tajam bagai mata sang raja hutan menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Dan untuk Nanami, itu juga pertama kali baginya, dia untuk melihat seseorang nenangis didepannya.

"Ano… Ichinose-san?"

Tokiya langsung bangun dari lamunannya dan mengusap matanya dengan lengannya. Dia memandang tangan Nanami dan diam untuk sejenak…

"Ichinose-san? Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja… tangan mu… memegang erat tanganku"

"eh? *melihat tangannya dan mukanya memerah dalam sekejap mata* M-ma-maaf!"

"Tidak apa. Tidak dilepaskan juga tidak apa. Aku suka tangan kecil mu."

"A-apa maksudmu dengan tangan kecil! Aku tahu tanganku kecil, tapi tidak usah dibahas!"

"Kau menarik."

"eh?"

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

"…Tu-tunggu dulu. Apa yang barusan kau bilang? Bisa diulangi lagi? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan telinga ku."

"Maukah kau jadi pacar pertamaku?"

"jadi telingaku tidak salah… HEH?! P-P-P-P-P-P-PACAR?!"

"iya. Susah juga berbicara denganmu. Kau mengingatkan ku dengan temanku yang selalu berisik dan tidak bisa mendengar apa yang aku bicarakan."

"T-tapi ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang bilang begitu padaku… jadi aku agak… bingung…"

"Jangan takut. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku bilang begini dengan perempuan. Walaupun banyak sekali yang ingin berpacaran denganku, dilihat dari penampilannya, yang pasti perempuan-perempuan itu hanya ingin berpacaran denganku karena aku tampan dan kaya. Kurang lebih begitu."

"tapi tetap saja… kau kan salah satu laki-laki paling top disini. Bahkan kau termasuk top 3…"

"top 3 ya… kalau tidak salah Ren yang pertama dan aku yang kedua dan… siapa yang ketiga? Masato? Syo? Natsuki? Cecil? Atau jangan-jangan dia?"

"jangan bilang kau membenci Ittoki-kun… padahal dia kan yang ketiga…"

"Berarti tebakanku betul. Dia yang ketiga. Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu tadi? Ya atau tidak?"

"eh? Etto… bagaimana jika yang lain tahu jika aku berpacaran denganmu? Apa tidak apa-apa jika kamu berpacaran dengan orang aneh dan tidak berguna sepertiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang past kau tidak bodoh. Aku sudah lihat nilaimu dan itu nilai yang lumayan. Tidak menghebohkan dan tidak mengecewakan."

"heh?! Ka-kau melihat nilai-nilai ku?! Dasar!"

"kenapa? Apa itu salah? Aku tahu jika kau sering melihat nilaiku sebelum memberikannya pada yang lain. Bahkan kau yang melihat pertama kali."

"i-itukan karena disuruh oleh Ringo-semsei…"

"berarti kita seimbangkan? Lagi pula cepat katakan jawabanmu. Waktu berjalan cepat tahu."

"etto… baiklah! Aku menerimanya!"

"Baguslah… kalau begitu sebelum kita pulang, aku akan bernyanyi sedikit. Ini lagu yang belum pernah aku nyanyikan, yang berarti kau orang yang pertama kali mendengarnya."

Tokiya diam sebentar dan langsung menyanyikan lagunya.

**kokoro made mo****tsunagi kaerou ka****hikari sasu ashita made  
**_**(**__Shall we connect even our hearts and go home? Until tomorrow's light shines__**)  
**_**watashi no kono egao shiru hito wa****kimi shika inai**_**  
(**__You are the only one who knows this smile of mine,__**)  
**_**hyakunen saki mo**_**  
(**__Even in 100 years!__**)**_

**ichiokupun no kimi e ima**_**  
(**_Now, to you out of one hundred million_**)  
**_**ari no mama "arigatou" ietara kitto  
**_**(**_If I say "thank you" honestly, then surely_**)  
**_**tsuyogari wa yamete torikago mo sutete haruka mirai e  
**_**(**_This bluff will end; this birdcage will also be abandoned to the distant future…_**)  
**_**ORENJI iro no hibi kurenazumu no tomete egaki tsudzukeyou "kimi" to iu yume o**_**  
(**_The orange days slowly grow dark and end, I'll continue to paint this dream called "you"_**)**_

_"Lagu yang indah… judul apa yang kau berikan untuk lagu yang indah ini?"_

"My little little girl. Judul yang bagus bukan. Ini kubuat saat aku memikirkanmu"

"oh… terima kasih. Kau sangat baik sekali. Membuatkanku lagu yang indah ini."

"Aku… sebenarnya juga bingung. Kenapa aku buatkan lagu ini untuk mu. Tapi… syukurlah kau menyukainya. Padahal kukira ini lagu yang buruk."

"Kau sama sekali… TIDAK PERCAYA DIRI!"

Teriakkan Nanami langsung membuat Tokiya kaget. Apalagi dengan pukulan khas Nanami yaitu pukulan keras dipunggung semua lelaki yang membuat Nanami marah.

BUK!

"H-HEI! Itu sakit tahu!"

"kau baru saja mengajak ku berpacaran dan beberapa saat itu juga kau membuatku MARAH! Kau kan tahu nickname ku! The Back Boy Killer!"

"Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang kusuka punya sikap seperti ini… sepertinya aku besok tidak masuk karena mu."

"kau besok harus masuk! Jika tidak, kuhancurkan punggung tercinta mu dengan tangan kecikul ini!"

"iya iya… aku mengerti. Besok harus masuk. Kalau begitu ayo pulang."

"hah? Oh ya. baiklah ayo kita pulang. Waktu kan berjalan cepat ya…"

"Mau kubawakan tas mu?"

"ah! Tidak apa! Nanti merepotkan"

"Tidak apa. *langsung mengambil tas Nanami dan berjalan*"

"H-Hei! Kembalikan tasku!"

_**Flashback end**_"Itu… sesuatu yang indahkan? Ichinose-san menyanyikan lagu untukku… kau tahu tidak? Sampai sekarang aku masih punya nickname itu… "the Back Boy killer" lucu bukan? Padahal sudah lebih dari 7 tahun yang lalu. Oh iya kau dulu pernah bilang kalau kau suka laut bukan? Dan kau juga bilang kalau kau suka bunga Lili. Sebenarnya aku juga suka bunga yang sama sepertimu, makanya kubawakan bunga lili. Kutaruh disebelah mu ya…"

Nanami menaruh bunga lili yang ia bawakan disebelah nisan Tokiya. Nanami memerhatikan bunga itu sambil tersenyum tulus dan lalu duduk disebelah nisan sambil menatap laut yang memang letaknya tidak jauh dari kuburan Tokiya. Karena Tokiya meninggal dengan mengenaskan. Yaitu bunuh diri dengan terjun ke laut bebas di dekat kuburannya. Yang lebih tragis lagi, tubuh Tokiya tidak pernah ditemukan. Bersatu dengan laut memang keinginan Tokiya terakhir. Dan hanya Nanami yang tahu akan keinginannya itu. Ya, hanya Nanami yang tahu. Nanami mengetahuinya sehari sebelum dia dan orangtuanya pindah ke kota yang jauh dari Tokiya. Tokiya menelponnya dan mengajaknya untuk terakhir kalinya…

_**flashback**_

_"Ichinose-san? Untuk apa kau memanggil ku larut malam begini?"_

"Apa itu mengganggu mu?"

"tidak juga sih… aku hanya bingung. Kenapa Ichinose-san memanggilku malam-malam begini. Hanya itu saja"

"iya juga sih… besok kan kamu pergi jauh ya? kemana?"

"aku akan pergi ke Tokyo. Agak jauh dari sini sih… tapi aku akan menelpon mu selalu kok! Jadi jangan sedih jika aku tidak disisi mu"

"Aku hanya takut kamu tidak kembali. Kamu tahu sendiri aku bagaimana jika tidak kamu. Aku bisa bunuh diri mendadak jika kamu hilang atau pergi dari sisi ku. Tapi jika mendengar suaramu aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang."

"Baguslah! Aku senang mendengarnya!"

"Tapi… apa kau akan pergi selamanya?"

"kalau itu… aku juga tidak tahu… tapi aku sangat yakin aku akan kembali! Aku sangat yakin!"

"kau sangat percaya diri sekali… bagaimana kalau yang terjadi malah sebaliknya?aku takut. Makanya aku mengajakmu kesini. Tempat yang sangat aku sukai. Tempat dimana aku akan mati suatu saat nanti…"

"eh? Ichinose-san tidak boleh bilang begitu. Bagaimana pun juga kita masih hidup. Jangan bilang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kata 'mati' dong. Aku sangat benci kata yang berhubungan dengan itu. Tolong jangan membahas tentang itu. Lebih baik kau memberitahuku apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang."

"aku hanya ingin kau melihat tempat dimana makam ku akan ada. Aku sangat menyukai laut. Aku ingin makam ku menghadap ke lautan yang bebas disana. Karena itu… adalah keinginanku yang terakhir sebelum aku mati. Dan hanya kau seorang yang mengetahui ini. Ayah dan ibuku tidak tahu. Aku hanya percaya padamu Haruku. Tidak ada yang peduli tentangku selain dirimu. Jadi kumohon… jangan lupakan keinginanku yang terakhir ini ya?"

"Ichinose-san… kau pasti sangat kesepian… besok tolong temui aku sebelum aku pergi ya? kalau tentang keinginanmu… aku pasti akan mengingatnya! Karena Ichinose-san juga orang yang penting bagiku! Aku janji akan mengingat keinginanmu ini! Aku janji!"

"terima kasih… Haruka… tapi aku tidak bisa menemui besok…"

"K-kenapa?! Apa ada sesuatu?!"

"Tidak… hanya saja… ada yang harus kulakukan di rumah sakit."

"Kau sakit?"

"bisa dibilang begitu. Aku harus menemui dokter besok pukul 8. Bertepatan dengan waktu kepergianmu. Jadi… aku hanya bisa menelponmu. Maaf ya…"

"tidak apa-apa! Kesehatanmu yang lebih penting. Aku mengerti perasaan mu. Besok aku akan menelpon sebelum aku pergi. Jadi jangan dimatikan ya Hp-mu"

"*mengangguk* baiklah aku tunggu besok. Jangan lupa ya?"

"tentu saja! Itu karena Ichinose-san adalah orang yang sangat kucintai!

"kalau begitu kita berpisah disini. Selamat malam Haruka."

"Malam Ichinose-san! *melambaikan tangan*"

Tokiya membalikan badannya dan berjalan dan meninggalkan Nanami. Saat Tokiya berjalan, dia memegang dadanya. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit sekali. 'mungkin aku hanya bisa hidup beberapa bulan lagi…maafkan aku Haruka' dia mempercepat jalan sambil menangis. Tokiya hanya bisa meratapi penyakitnya yang sudah parah dan yang dia harus lakukan adalah membawa dirinya ke dokter dan melihat apa dia masih bisa diobati atau tidak. Kemungkinan dia akan memulai rawat inap besok sampai seterusnya dan sampai dia mati.

_**Flashback end**_

"setelah itu aku pergi dan langsung tidur sambil membayangkan wajah tersenyummu. Keesokkan harinya aku memasukkan barang-barang ku ke mobil dan saat aku sudah selesai, aku langsung mengambil ponselku dan menelponmu. Tapi anehnya kau tidak menjawab. Aku sedikit khawatir tentang dirimu. Aku telepon sekali lagi kau juga belum menjawab… akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berhenti menelponmu sementara. Mungkin kau belum bangun atau sebagainya jadi aku tidak menelpon mu sampai akhirnya aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu. Aku tahu aku salah… tapi mungkin kau sedang ke rumah sakit dan sedang diperiksa jadi aku tidak menelpon mu… maaf ya… aku sangat minta maaf… aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu tapi… aku sangat menyesal melepaskan mu… aku juga tidak menelpon mu lagi sejak hari itu, begitu pun keesokkan harinya. Aku pernah dengar dari Tomo-chan kalau kau mengidap penyakit jantung dan tidak bisa bertahan kurang dari setahun. Itu sangat membuatku kaget bahkan hampir pingsan. Tapi aku tau, kamu pasti tidak menyerah sampai kita bertemu lagi. Aku sangat percaya itu sampai aku tidak bisa tidur selama satu hari. Tapi ternyata kata Ichinose-san benar. Aku tidak pernah kembali kesini selama beberapa tahun… aku sangat menyesali itu… apalagi saat aku bilang ingin putus denganmu… aku pertama-tamanya juga takut dan bingung, ingin putus atau tidak. Aku berpikir, kalau aku tidak putus dengan mu, kau akan khawatir dan bisa saja kamu depresi dan akhirnya bunuh diri… aku kan takut kalau itu terjadi… makanya ada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita berdua… tapi kau… melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaanku sendiri…

_**Flashback**_

_Kring! Kring!_

"Moshi-moshi?"

"moshi-moshi Ichinose-san?"

"H-Haruka?!"

"i-iya ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dapat kabar dari Tomo-chan kalau ka-

"aku mengidap penyakit yang susah untuk disembuhkan dan sedang hidup di ruangan rawat inap. Ya kau benar."

"E-etto… jadi kau tahu ya? ahahaha…maaf…"

"kenapa kau minta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu aku mendapat penyakit ini. Kau lebih baik berpikir 'hei sebaiknya aku menjaga diriku agar aku tidak membuat Ichinose-san khawatir'. Itu terasa lebih baik."

"eh? Aku tidak akan berpikir begitu… aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat begitu… tidak akan pernah… apalagi kepada Ichinose-san…"

"kalau begitu… untuk apa kau menelpon? Ini yang ke-10 kalinya kau menelponku untuk minggu ini. Apa pulsamu tidak ada batasnya sampai kau melakukan ini setiap minggu? Pacarku memang selalu membuatku gila, bahkan saat aku sedang dirawat"

"EH? Jadi maksudmu kau tidak suka aku menelpon mu? Kalau begi-

"uhuk uhuk"

"I-Ichinose-san? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kelihatanya batukmu parah…"

"tidak apa-apa. Tadi hidungku kena debu saja. Jangan khawatir"

"apa benar? Soalnya aku punya firasat buruk tentang itu. Aku takut kalau kau melakukan yang aneh-aneh…"

"tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak percaya padaku? Yang lebih penting lagi, apa maumu menelpon siang begini? Aku sedang membuat lagu tahu."

"suaramu kelihatan sangat tidak senang kalau aku menelpon"

"ah… kamu sangat lama. Aku matikan telponnya nih…"

"eh?! Jangan dimatikan! Aku ingin bilang sesuatu yang sangat penting! Sangat sangat penting! Jadi jangan dimatikan!"

"penting? Sejak kapan kau bisa berbicara tentang sesuatu yang penting?"

"ih… Ichinose-san jahat… aku serius tahu…"

"baiklah… aku akan mendengarkanmu. Jadi bicara dengan jelas ya."

"baiklah… a-aku ingin… i-ingin… etto…"

"kau ingin apa? Katanya penting? Apa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai sangat susah untuk kau bilang?"

"i-iya…"

"bicara saja. Aku tidak akan kaget"

"a-a-aku… a-aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita berdua…"

"etto… Ichinose-san?"

"eh? I-iya?"

"apa kau dengar yang aku bilang tadi?"

"eh? M-maaf… aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku tadi memikirkan sesuatu yang lain…sesuatu yang aku tidak ingin kau tahu… bisa kau ulangi lagj apa yang kau bilang?"

"a-aku ingin hubungan kita berhenti disini… dan seterusnya…"

"… jadi hubungan kita hanya beberapa tahun saja ya?"

"k-kau tidak kaget atau sedih?"

"aku kaget. Sangat kaget. Aku juga sangat sedih. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Waktuku juga sangat sedikit. Hidupku juga."

"a-apa maksud Ichinose-san?"

"kau kan tahu kalau hidupku hanya beberapa bulan atau bahkan beberapa hari lagi."

"Ichinose-san… jika saja ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk mu…"

"ada yang bisa kau lakukan."

"ada?"

"aku ingin kau kabulkan keinginanku."

"eh? Keinginan Ichinose-san? Ah itu… aku masih ingat…"

"baguslah… aku ingin kau membuatnya besok."

"b-besok? M-maksud I-Ichinose-san a-apa?"

"Aku tidak memberitahumu. Nanti kau sedih"

"I-Ichinose-san… j-jangan-jangan… k-kau ingi-

"Shh… jangan bilang apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang bilang kalimat terakhir sebelum aku menutup telpon ini."

"I-Ichinose-san?"

"aku suka. Bukan. Aku cinta. Sangat cinta. Aku sangat cinta padamu… Nanami Haruka… Gomen… Sayonara…"

BYUUR!

Pip Pip pip pip pip

"I-ichinose-san? Ichinose-san?! Ichinose-san tolong jawab aku! Ichinose-san!"

_**Flashback end  
**_"keesokkan harinya aku menelpon rumah sakit mu dan yang kudapat adalah… berita bahwa kau menghilang… sebenarnya aku tahu kau dimana… makanya aku langsung ketempat itu. Tempat pertemuan akhir kita. Disana, aku melihat cincin berlian yang disebelahnya ada sebuah surat. Aku membaca surat itu dan syok berat. Disitu kau tulis… 'aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain dirimu… aku melakukan ini demi kebaikkanmu dan aku juga. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentangku lagi dan aku… tidak perlu khawatir tentang penyakitku lagi karena… semuanya sudah dibawa pergi oleh ombak-ombak laut… kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri… itu semua bukan salahmu… ini hanya keinginanku yang tidak ada orang lain yang tahu selain diriku sendiri… satu hal lagi yang membuatku tidak menyesali perbuatanku ini adalah… karena aku sudah bilang apa yang ingin kukatakan pada orang kucintai… aku cinta padamu, Nanami Haruka. Gomen dan… Sayonara… aku harap kita bisa bertemu di surga atau kehidupan kedua kita nanti…' itu sangat membuatku mati rasa… tapi kalau itu yang Ichinose-san mau, aku bisa lakukan itu. Karena… Ichinose-san adalah orang kucintai! Aku tidak pernah lupa itu! Tidak akan pernah lupa! Bahkan sampai nanti aku sudak tua! Aku juga masih memakai cincin yang kau berikan disaat aku datang ketempat terakhirmu. Lihat kan? Cincin ini… adalah tanda bahwa kita pernah saling mencintai. Bahkan setelah kau tidak ada pun, cintaku padamu masih ada… Ah… sudah jam berapa ya? kelihatannya sudah sangat lama aku menemanimu… aku harus pergi dulu Ichinose-san… lain kali aku akan kesini lagi. Tenang saja! Kali ini aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu lagi! Aku janji! Aku akan bawa bunga lili yang banyak! Seperti yang kau sukai! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya!"

Nanami berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berbalik meninggalkan kuburan Tokiya yang disinari oleh cahaya matahari sore. Saat Nanami berjalan menjauh dari kuburan Tokiya, ada seorang disebelah kuburan tersebut. Orang itu tersenyum kepada Nanami dan mengucapkan "Aishiteru yo, Haruka" sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang. Nanami mendengar kalimat itu dan langsung berbalik dan tersenyum juga lalu mengatakan "Sayonara… Aishiteru yo Ichinose-san" dan berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya…

Mungkin banyak orang telah melupakan Ichinose Tokiya, tapi bagi Nanami Haruka, nama itu sudah bagaikan kata yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya… karena dari orang itu, Nnami mengerti arti dari 'Cinta' dan karena 'Cinta'lah Nanami menemukan kebahagian bersama dengan orang lain…

10 Tahun kemudian…

"Haruki…"

"Ada apa Tokiko?"

"*menggeleng* tidak apa-apa… aku hanya takut sendirian…"

"Jangan takut Tokiko-chan! Aku, Nanami Haruki akan menemanimu! Tenang saja!"

"… baiklah Haruki"

"Ayo! Jangan lamban! Kita harus cepat ke tempat itu!"

"tempat itu? Dimana?"

"tempat yang kau suka!"

"tempat yang kusuka? Memang ada tempat kusuka?"

"kau lupa? Kau kan sangat suka laut! Sama seperti pacar Kaa-san!"

"Eh…? Pacar Kaa-san? Kaa-san kan sudah punya Oto-san, kenapa bisa punya pacar? Jangan-jangan Kaa-san selingkuh?!"

POK!

"kalau berpikir yang benar dong! Kau tidak diceritakan ya? kalau dulu waktu Kaa-san masih SMA seperti kita, Kaa-san punya pacar yang baik sekali dan Kaa-san bilang dia suka laut dan bunga lili. Sama seperti mu! Makanya Kaa-san sangat suka kalau aku menjalin hubungan denganmu dengan satu syarat."

"S-syarat?"

"Aku atau Tokiko-chan tidak boleh putus hanya dengan masalah yang sepele dan harus menjalin karena Kaa-san ingin kita menikah!"

"Eh?! M-menikah?! Kau bercanda?!"

"tentu saja tidak!"

DUK!

"Aduh!"

"H-haruki! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"aku tidak apa-apa… *berbalik dengan muka marah* Hei kalau jalan tolong hati-hati dong!"

Haruki memarahi seorang pemuda yang berumur sama dengan Haruki dan Tokiko. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut biru gelap dan mata bagaikan batu Sapphire yang berkilau. Haruki hanya bisa diam memandang kagum sekaligus marah. Sedangkan Tokiko memandangnya dengan penuh penasaran… disaat Haruki marah-marah, pemuda itu meminta maaf kepada Haruki dan Tokiko.

"*membungkuk* maaf. Mata ku terkena debu."

"etto… Aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu… atau mendengarmu?"

"H-Haruki…"

"jangan takut Tokiko! Kan tadi sudah aku bilang. Aku, Nanami Haruki akan menghajar semua orang agar kau tidak sedih!"

"*mata melebar sebentar dan kembali seperti semula* Nanami? Nama keluarga mu Nanami?"

"Eh? I-iya… *memasang muka curiga* memang kenapa?"

"apa kau tahu nama gadis yang bernama Nanami Haruka?"

"i-itu nama Kaa-san ku…"

"oh… dia menikah dengan siapa?"

"eh? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Apa kau ingin membunuh Kaa-san dan Oto-san?!"

"*menggeleng* tidak… tenang saja Haruki-san"

"kalau begitu nama Oto-san adalah Ittoki Otoya. Kata Kaa-san, dia menyuruhku memakai nama keluarga karena keinginan pacarnya yang suda tiada."

"um… kau kenapa? Kau kelihatan sedih… tapi disaat bersamaan kau juga kaget… ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia siapa?"

"Ah! Ini pacarku yang sangat lucu tapi dia sangat pemalu! Dia sangat takut sendirian makanya aku selalu bersama dia! Sebenarnya dia yatim piatu. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan Kaa-san menerima dalam keluarga karena Tokiko sangat mirip dengan pacarnya Kaa-san yang sudah tiada"

_"pantas dia menerima anak ini dalam keluarganya… dia sangat mirip dengan ku… takut sendirian sama sepertiku…dan lagi Otoya… kau mendahuluiku duluan lagi… tapi tak apa lah… aku juga sudah mati…lebih tepatnya lagi kehidupan pertamaku yang mati. Tapi… mungkin lewat anak ini aku bisa memberikan Haruka lagu ini…"_

"namanya siapa?"

"Namanya-

"Namaku… Ichinose Tokiko… Ibuku namanya Ichinose Haruhi dan Ayahku Ichinose Hayato Kata Oto-san, dia punya kakak kembar… tapi dia sudah meninggal Karena penyakit dan akhirnya bunuh diri… Oto-san sangat syok karena kakak satu-satunya yang sangat Oto-san sayangi sudah meninggal… lalu seteleh 4 tahun aku lahir rumah kami terbakar dan Oka-san melindungiku dengan membawaku mendekati pintu luar… tapi Oka-san tertimpa kayu yang jatuh dari atas dan mati seketika… kalau Oto-san… aku tidak tahu… aku langsung berlari keluar dan berjalan menelusuri jalan yang ada dan akhirnya pingsan didepan rumah Haruka-kaa-san…"

"Aku prihatin denganmu Tokiko… sekarang sudah mulai sore kalian lebih baik pulang."

"bagaimana dengan kau? Apa kau tidak pulang?"

"sebentar lagi aku akan sampai kerumah ku. Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong berikan ini ke Haruka-san… ini lagu buatan diriku untuknya"

"lagu? Untuk Kaa-san?"

"bilang saja dari… Ichinose Tokiya"

"Ichinose Tokiya… *mata terbuka lebar* jangan-jangan kau-

Saat Haruki ingin bertanya kepada pemuda yang bernama Tokiya, dia hilang dalam sekejap mata dan tidak terlihat lagi… Haruki dan Tokiko hanya bisa memandang nama lagu yang ada di kertas musik itu… 'My little little girl, Nanairo no compass, Crystal time, Hoshikuzu Shall we dance?, Believe my voice dan masih banyak lagi… Haruki dan Tokiko tercengang melihat kumpulan musik yang indah. Yang dipikiran mereka adalah 'bagaimana pemuda itu membuat music seindah ini sendirian?' Haruki langsung menarik tangan Tokiko dan lari menuju rumah untuk memberikan Haruka kumpulan musik. Setelah diberikan dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi, Haruka dan Otoya hanya bisa diam dan memandang lagu-lagu buatan Tokiya dengan seksama sampai akhirnya Haruka berbicara…

"dia pasti sedang marah…"

"M-marah? Tokiya tidak mungkin marah!"

"tidak. Jika dia marah, dia akan membuat banyak lagu dalam waktu satu hari dan memberikannya padaku. Contohnya sekarang. Dia marah karena Ittoki-kun menikah denganku dan punya anak-anak yang lucu ini. Dia pasti merasa didahului."

"Eh?! Tokiya jahat! Salah sendiri dia terkena penyakit yang bisa merengut nyawanya!"

"jangan begitu Ittoki-kun. Nanti kamu dikutuk oleh Ichinose-san loh… tapi mungkin dia sedang berada disekitar kita dengan membawa pisau agar bisa menusukmu *insert senyuman jahat*"

"Haruka! Jangan begitu! Bagaimana kalau dia datang beneran?! Kan bahaya!"

"*tertawa kecil* aku hanya bercanda… dia tidak pernah jahat dengan siapa pun. Buktinya dia memberikan ini padaku dan satu lagu untukmu katanya"

"Tokiya itu… kadang-kadang dia sangat menyebalkan… aku akan memukulnya disurga nanti! Ingat saja itu Tokiya!"

"kalau bisa ya… hihihi… kau sama sekali tidak pernah berubah… Ichinose-san…"

**Disekitar makam Tokiya**

"Hachoo! Otoya pasti bicara buruk tentangku. Dia memang selalu membuatku naik darah."

"NIi-san… jangan begitu… dirumah Otoya-kun ada anakku… keponakanmu! Masa kau jahat pada keluarga dia…"

"Diam Hayato! Mau kupukul?"

"Nii-san jahat! Nanti aku pergi nih…"

"kau senangkan? Bisa bertemu dengan anak Haru-chan? Dia sangat lucu!"

"biarkan saja keluarga itu. Yang penting aku lanjutkan membuat lagu. *membalik badan*"

"Nii-san… aku punya perasaan dia akan kesini"

"tidak peduli… *berjalan meninggalkan Hayato*"

"mungkin kehidupan kedua tidaklah buruk seperti yang dibilang Haruhi… dia berbohong lagi… *membalik badan* eh?! Nii-san? Nii-san tunggu aku!"

THE END

* * *

**kok endingnya jadi gini ya? tiba-tiba Tokiya sama Hayato hidup lagi trus tinggal bersama + trus Nanami nikah ama Otoya punya anak satu ama anak yang dia adopsi yang tenyata itu adalah anak Hayato yang berarti keponakan Tokiya! OMG imajinasi aku berlebihan! maaf ya kalo endingnya gk jelas. apalagi dengan Tokiya yang tiba-tiba hidup. anggap aja dia hidup sebagai orang lain *bow down***

**Anyway please Rate and Review!**


End file.
